Castlevania: It doesn't have to end this way
by Mackyo-Star
Summary: His father maybe defeated… but now, his fight is with his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: It doesn't have to end this way **(Castlevania: © Konami)

Gradually rising from the ground where I'd landed, withdrawing wings folding back into the fabric of my cloak. My distorted body again began to resemble a solid structure as I made my way forward on human feet towards the two standing figures in the distance. Approaching with caution, I studied them suspiciously- wondering why they were still present here; questioning their intentions as they stood observing from the far hill side. Even at this range, I could smell their scent, their anxious sweat. It was those hunters, my unanticipated allies… _awaiting the news of my success_?

Their sights were fixated upon the crumbling waste site that _was _my father's castle, shielding their eyes from the wind's rising fury; the same wind that blew back my lengthy hair from my face, and carried clouds of devastated rubble up into the clear evening sky.

"So, you made it." I exhaled warily, my statement attaining their immediate attention as I came to a halt behind them. The young woman turned suddenly, her startled expression changing to relief as she acknowledged my presence with a smile.

"Alucard! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I- I'm sorry." Her male associate interrupted tensely, stepping forward and lowering his head with remorse. "It's my fault that you had to fight your own father."

Raising an eyebrow, I carefully searched his features, somewhat bemused by his repentant words. I could sense the sincerity in his tone, and the regret from his apologetic gesture. I know you are, Richter, but you needn't be. It wasn't your doing. They manipulated and enforced evil upon your soul, against your will, and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for Maria's mistrust. I would have taken your life without hesitation, if it_… _hadn't been for her_. _Removing my sight from him in remembrance and turning towards the shattered castle's remains, I dismissed his needless concern.

"Fear not. I had my own reasons for destroying him."

The Belmont lifted his head slightly, looking up with uncertainty and returning to his previous stance. "It must have been painful for you."

"Indeed." I stated bluntly, glancing back with narrowed eyes. "But you must always remember that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph, is for good men to do nothing."

"I understand." Richter motioned in agreement, his gloved fingers hovering over the coiled whip affixed to his hip and firmly taking hold. I nodded with approval to his action. It was men such as Richter of whom my mother spoke so highly of. Humans who'd do their utmost to protect their own kind from threat and vanquish those plagued by sin. These lands will truly be kept safe in his capable hands… and those of his forthcoming successors. My work here was finished.

"Alucard, what will you do now?" Maria apprehensively questioned, biting her lower lip as she waited for my reply. I didn't look at her when I did answer, instead staring down to my clenched fingers as they formed into fists, hanging rigidly by my sides. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"The blood that flows through my veins is cursed. It would be best for this world if I were to disappear. Forever."

"I-I see..." She stuttered slightly, hugging her arms closely to her chest and averting her gaze to the floor. The Belmont put a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder as we stood together in silence, abiding to the intensity of the strengthening squall surging through the trees. The awkward silence between us continued, but that was to be expected. Our purpose here had been realized. The impending evil had been thwarted and my time on this mortal plane had come to an end. _There was nothing else left to say._

"Farewell then." I stated out of courtesy, turning my back to leave. "We'll not meet again."

They exchanged whispered words between themselves as I walked away, but I didn't pay them heed. Favouring the solitude as I left them both, determined on my goal. Segregation from their kind was what I was used to. There was no point in expressing sentiments. These insignificant feelings beginning to surface could easily be suppressed.

Treading the uneven trail down the rocky hillside, I kept my mind focused; preparing myself for the inevitable I was about to endure. A sombre slumber of eternal emptiness, a damnation of destined dark. My curse would stay my own. _I wouldn't share the burden. _

Reaching the base of the embankment and looking out across the tranquil landscape, I filled my lungs with the lakeside air, appreciating its natural purity. It would be my last night to savour this world's splendour, to take in the changing colours of the sky. For when the sun rises to mark the passing of night, I will again be…sound asleep. Tearing my sight away from the scene, I urged my ears to listen- concentrating on what sounded like the calling of…my name?

"Alucard!" Came the pleading appeal from behind me, causing me to pause mid stride.

Looking back over my shoulder, I could see Maria frantically running; desperate to catch me up as I turned to watch in confusion. Jumping down the hilly slope, the soles of her shoes slid unsteadily across the coarse terrain, making her lose her balance as she stumbled the rest of the way down. Dusting the grass from her grazed knees after unwillingly descending on the soil, I observed with unease as she staggered to her feet, sprinting the remaining breadth to greet me. Reaching out for my arm, she took hold of it, hunching over to try and catch her breath. Looking up to me through her dishevelled tresses, having fallen over her widening eyes. She wheezed her words out heavily, insisting on my attention.

"Alucard, you can't go. Not now. Not after everything that's happened!"

"Maria…" I exhaled softly, gently detaching her tightening fingers from the fabric of my sleeve and unconsciously retaining hold. "I've done what was asked of me. I've suspended my father's reign. Your generation has endured the last of his torment."

I could sense her grip getting firmer, feel her fingers weaving their way through mine. Realizing what was happening, I released her hand, turning from her; continuing to walk away.

"It's not about him. It's about you!" She protested, her eyes flickering with sadness as my fingers left her grasp, attempting in vain to take hold again. "Why should you have to suffer for the wrongs that he's done? It's not fair!"

I froze, frowning, reluctantly closing my eyes. My breathing had hitched, a strange sensation involuntarily stabbed at my chest as Maria's head lightly pressed against my back. Her slender arms slowly encircled around my waist, squeezing me tightly from behind. This gesture, this tender act of humanity. Was she showing me… compassion?

"Maria_-_" I stated sternly, harshening my words. I removed her hands, pushing her thoughtlessly aside. "This is the way it must be. Go now. Do not waste your efforts on an unworthy cause!"

"That's it. You're just going to throw your life away?" Maria demanded, angered by my dismissal, walking after me as I attempted to leave.

"I do not expect you to understand." I scowled, turning back to her; rejecting the escalating tension erupting inside when I looked into her eyes. "Please, respect my wishes and leave me be. I do not deserve your concern."

She opened her mouth to argue, but I was already in the air. The material of my cape had separated, granting me additional height as I leapt up high into the trees. Replicating the form of the bat when I was successfully out of view, I launched myself through the tangled branches, soaring off into the sky. In my transformed state she couldn't follow; shouting my name out from below, perusing my shadow on the ground.

I'm sorry, Maria. Trust me.

_This is for the best…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Castlevania: It doesn't have to end this way **(Castlevania: © Konami)

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

* * *

Ripping the cape from across my shoulders and throwing the fabric to the floor. I dropped to my knees, wheezing heavily; fingers slowly slipping between the fine blades of grass. My back met roughly with the tree I had landed beside, the trunk sustaining my weight, my body slumping lazily against it through exhaustion. At last, I was here. My journey had come to an end. The trail had brought me back to the beginning, allowing it to finish where it had begun. My crypt was just a few feet away- shrouded from sight in shadow, awaiting my soul's forthcoming surrender. Once I committed myself to the coffin, buried my body away, all of my ties to this world could again elapse in… deep, isolated sleep.

Sighing, I closed my eyes as I caught my breath; seeing my father's face in my thoughts, that look of remorse before he died. Relaying those fading words of _false _forgiveness. His apology was meaningless. Like my forced empathy. I felt nothing but loathing for him now. He was where he belonged, his power sealed. Away from where he could cause the innocent more harm.

His tactless insult still stung, like a sword in my gut… about my _weak_ human side being a burden. How could he have said such a thing? It was a part of her. The only part of her we had left. If anything, it was that _weakness_ that gave me strength. Encouraging me to fight on through the anguish- to ultimately save him from himself. But some things would never change. I'd always remain just a hindrance to him, an incessant thorn in his side. Those days of happiness, that close bond that we once shared. It was completely gone now. Forgotten.

At least the fight was over. The righteous had succeeded, meaning that this world could again live in peace. No longer did its people need to cower in fear of him_._

...For _this_ century, at least.

Looking up to the sky as my eyelids opened, placing my hand over my chest. I gripped the material of my shirt, feeling the rapid beating from beneath.

Would his mind have been so corrupt if things had been different, if you were still with us today? You saved him once. Guiding him away from the path of darkness, bringing hope back into his life. Your efforts to change his tormented existence were in vain, mother. He has again lost his way. Refusing to revoke from his sins. I tried, I really did. I just wasn't as strong as you. He would never listen to me, ignoring my pleas; continuing to kill and massacre in your name. That was not what you wanted. Even as your burning body hung dying before my eyes, you still found it in yourself to excuse their unjustifiable insanity and urged for us both to do the same.

He wouldn't.

The agony of your death was too much for him, he didn't understand… so your selfless sacrifice was for nothing. It took a long time for me to accept it, to realize the logic in your words. But I saw past the prejudiced like you asked of me, repressing the need for revenge- believing that there must be other humans out there who held unbiased honesty in their hearts…like you did. You were right, mother. I found them. Peaceful people, with worthy intentions. Fighting for the greater good. He couldn't see, his sight was blinded; overcast by pain and plaguing hatred. He left me no choice. I had to enforce repentance upon his spiteful soul, to stop his aggressive transgression. To again subdue the abomination he had become! Please, forgive him, mother. Forgive his condemnation of your kind. If you can, then… _Maybe I can forgive him as well. _

Breathing in deeply, I welcomed the calming breeze that passed over my face, and the sound of bird's joyous chorus ringing high above in the branches. I sighed, smiling sadly, brushing the hair back from my eyes.

"I miss you too, dear mother." … _So very much._

Suppressing the sorrow, I regained my composure- focusing my thoughts to the future. This wasn't the time for sentimental reminiscence, tormenting myself with nostalgic regret. My will was far stronger than this!Reaching for my cloak, I threw the heavy material over my arm, pushing myself up from the ground. The evening sun was getting low, casting an orange glow across the horizon and embracing the transition to night. The appealing scene prompted me to face the unavoidable, remember my personal pledge.

You don't belong here, monster… _You never will._

Turning towards my burial site- the small tomb encased by walls of ancient stone, I suddenly glanced upwards, hearing a deafening disturbance looming from overhead. Staring, a mass of screeching birds shot out from the tree; darting off into the distance, spooked by an unexpected threat. Dropping my cloak on impulse, and quickly drawing the sword from the sheath on my belt. I rose to my full height, jumping back away from the tree's twisted trunk. The site fell to silence as I surveyed cautiously, setting my stance for battle. All appeared still, yet I kept my guard high, suspiciously searching the skies. There was complete stillness, until a familiar white owl fluttered down from the leaves, flying devotedly across to an outstretched arm. My eyes narrowed as a lone female came into view from the woodland, her lengthy blonde hair trailing behind in the wind. Her slight jog broke out into a full rapid sprint, having caught sight of me standing alone in the clearing. Releasing my grip on the handle and allowing the sword to idly drop to the floor, I turned, groaning wearily; regaining my seated position on the grass.

Maria's feet gradually came to a halt, skidding to a stop by my side. She panted, prodding the poised owl now sat on her shoulder as it affectionately nipped at her ear.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep up with you?" She voiced to me teasingly, fanning her face with her hand as she slumped beside me, reclining back against the tree. "It's lucky my little friend here has a set of wings too, or I might have lost track of you."

I didn't answer her, keeping my vision forward, gazing out towards the setting sun.

"Is this all you planned to do. Just sit here and sulk by yourself?" Maria chuckled as she leaned forwards, yanking the material around her ankles back over her knee; adjusting her sagging stockings.

"Yes." I stated dryly, turning my sight towards her, my tone relatively annoyed. "If you don't approve, then you don't have to stay. Do you?"

"I know, but I'm here now." Maria smirked, gently patting my leg as her body brushed against me, lowering her head casually down to my lap. Her sudden close contact caught me off guard, making me flinch as her face snuggled contentedly against my thigh. Her owl familiar bounced from on her slouching shoulders, flying off to perch on a hanging branch and survey us grudgingly from above.

"Alucard, it's ok, you are allowed to relax once and a while. Heck, you could even go as far as to showing me a smile. I bet you can, if you… really try." She teased, glancing up to look at me, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

"Smile?" I groaned half-heartedly, studying her youthful features, envying her naive perspective. "If only things were that simple."

"They are!" Maria laughed, rolling on to her back, hands reaching up for my face. As her fingers pulled humorously on the flesh of my cheeks, shaping my mouth into an exaggerated arch, I rolled my eyes, narrowing them; jerking my head sharply to the side. Maria sighed, pushing herself up from the ground to again sit beside me, her voice filled with dejection as I continued to dismiss her playful advances.

"Alucard, why are you being like this? …I thought we were-"

"It's the way I am." I replied bluntly, using the supporting tree behind to aid in my ascent as I again rose up to my feet.

"No you're not!" Maria disagreed, grabbing onto my wrist as I attempted to leave. I glanced down to her, my face masked of emotion; confused as to why she would care so much. She hardly knew me… _so_ _why go to so much effort?_

Maria smiled shyly at the sight of my vacant expression, gently tugging on my arm. "You've had to deal with so much, it seems such a waste for you to spend your last moments all alone. I thought I'd keep you company, you'll get bored otherwise. Forever is a long time to be by yourself."

"Your concern isn't necessary." I stated sternly, snatching my hand away as I crouched down to retrieve my neglected sword, ignoring the look on her face. Maria crawled after me, kneeling beside my weapon. Her usual confident tone was now oddly reserved.

"And, I wanted to thank you for what you did for us. Well, for me at least. They may not be my blood relatives, but Richter and Annette are the closest things to a family I have. I love my big brother and sister so very much, and… I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Richter tonight. You spared him for me."

I felt her hands wrap around my arm and gently squeeze, hugging it in a gesture of thanks. I looked over to her, my eyes softening to the sight of her indebted action, to her face as it rubbed appreciatively against my shoulder.

"Think nothing of it." I voiced honestly, somewhat _touched_ by her demonstrative display. Richter was a subjugated innocent. I saw that before it was too late. He couldn't help being used as a tool for their tyranny.

"Won't you stay here then? Just for a little bit longer. It's not even nightfall yet." Maria pleaded as I returned my sword to my belt, looking up towards the darkening heavens. I suppose she was right. The shimmering sky was a deep shade of amber, its limited light cascading faintly through the retreating clouds. I could stay. I had more of a chance of keeping hidden once the hours of darkness had descended. _She wouldn't be able to follow me then. _Still gripping hold of my arm, I allowed Maria to drag me back down next to her, sitting silently beside her once more.I closed my eyes, groaning with resentment as her head abruptly landed on my lap again- no intention of letting me leave.

_Fine_. A few minutes more wouldn't make a difference.

…_I'll put up with it for now_.

* * *

We each stayed silent as the sun crept down, the atmosphere shifting to stillness. Maria's head hadn't strayed from my lap and I hadn't moved from my spot beneath the tree. I was quite content with watching the dazzling stars spread out across the rich purple sky, enjoying the serene depiction they displayed. It was mesmerising. A simple scene which I had before… just taken for granted.

"Alucard?" Maria suddenly spoke out from out of the blue, fingers lightly stroking down the fabric of my trousers.

"Hmm?" I murmured, only half listening; absentmindedly enjoying the feeling.

"Your father..." She prompted, slowly lifting her head as she looked up to me, her long hair tumbling down her back. "Do you feel guilty about what happened to him?"

"No." I stated firmly, narrowing my eyes in response to the question, not wanting to elaborate further.

"I-I just wondered, that's all." Maria stuttered as she suddenly sat up, quickly averting her sight from mine. Noticing her unease, I inhaled deeply, contemplating her query. After a few tense moment, I finally answered back.

"Would you believe, once we were…quite close."

"Really? He has not always been evil?" Maria voiced curiously, glancing over to me; her eyes widened with interest. I shook my head in response.

"Evil has always been present within him, for as long as I can remember. But when he met my mother, the hatred within became detained. She managed to somehow change him… for the better."

Maria caught sight of my gloved fingers as they lay spread out amongst the grass, supporting my weight on my hand. Sliding hers gently above them, she tightly took hold. "Evil isn't present in you, Alucard."

"It is." I mumbled grimly, tugging my hand out from beneath hers and folding my arms over my chest. "Unlike my father, I do not embrace it."

Maria's reply was hesitant, her fingers again edgily inching towards my leg, wanting to regain that previous contact we had. "Do you think it may one day take control of you if you… carry on living your life. Is that why you're so detached from everyone?"

"There is always that possibility." I sighed, slouching slightly, raising my knee up from the ground.

"You said it yourself, Alucard. You wouldn't succumb to it. You'd fight it!" Maria voiced with encouragement, determination in her tone. "You have friend's here. People who care… people who can help you, if you let them."

I frowned, past images returning to my thoughts. "I saw what grief did to my father, how it consumed him completely. I'm capable of that hatred. I felt it too. It took everything I had to contain it, to see past that darkening mist of vengeance and accept the cruelty that was inflicted on her, my poor mother… for doing something that she believed was right. If I were to lose someone I cared about, the way he did with her, I don't think-" I paused, my sight lingering on Maria's, noticing how intensely she was staring back at me. I turned, closing my eyes, keeping my statement brief. "It's just not worth the risk."

"How do you know?" Maria breathed softly, her lips forming a sincere smile as I turned back to her and glared.

"Because I don't want to be like my father!" I unintentionally objected, startling Maria; not understanding why I was suddenly becoming so angry. I didn't know either, it was so unpredicted. Did I really hate him that much?

"…You both thought very highly of her, didn't you?" Maria relayed with words of sympathy, excusing my rash reaction, closing her eyes as she spoke. "I bet she was such a patient person, beautiful on the inside and out."

I nodded, regaining my self-possession. "Indeed. She was an inspiration, wise beyond her young years. She taught me to accept that I was different, but in a way… still the same. Although, my father didn't share her sentiments."

"What do you mean?" Maria questioned curiously, abruptly opening one eye. I turned my face from her, my tone noticeably bitter.

"He wanted us to dismiss the mortal race, demeaning it. Even though, it was a heritage that my mother wanted to share. In the eyes of my father, my mother wasn't human. She was different, like an celestial angel… so that's what he referred to her as. He didn't approve of us mixing with others outside of the circle, and did everything in his power to prevent it. Unfortunately for him, the prevention only peaked my interest, and I quite often rebelled against his wishes."

"No changes there then!" Maria laughed, shifting her weight onto her knees as she shuffled a little closer. "You're the complete opposite of him, you know that? You're prepared to give people a chance. See them for who they really are."

I smiled slightly, running my fingers back through my hair as I looked up towards the sky. "That's exactly what my mother used to say. Hence the nickname that was given to me."

"Nickname?" Maria blinked, raising an eyebrow, looking a little confused. I turned my attention to her, nodding in accordance.

"The name you know me by is not the title bestowed to me at birth. It's a name, over the years, that I have become accustomed to."

"Yeah? Then what is your real name?" Maria adamantly insisted, placing her hands on her hips as she looked me square in the eyes. She blushed suddenly, backing away with embarrassment; realizing just how inquisitive her behaviour had become. "If you don't mind me asking, of course." She quickly added with a mischievous smile, bringing her hands to rest in her lap and nervously played with her fingers.

I watched her, bemused by her unexpected interrogation, finding it strangely intriguing. Leaning back against the tree and returning my sight towards the horizon, I eventually replied to her question. "Adrian. Although, no one has referred to me as _that_ in a very long time."

"Adrian, huh?" Maria mused, tapping a finger against her lower lip as she brought it up to her face. "You know, I like it. It's normal. About the only thing about you that is." Maria grinned, giggling behind the back of her hand as she poked me playfully in the ribs, finding my tepid reaction utterly hilarious as I glared back in response. I sighed, narrowing my eyes at her, shooing her fingers away.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much." Maria exhaled happily, ignoring my unamused response to her actions, continuing to taunt me regardless. Resting her head back against my shoulder and linking her arm up with mine, she nestled herself comfortably beside me, causing my body to tense. I found it pointless to interfere, grudgingly allowing her contact to continue… or at least trying my hardest to ignore it.

"Do you really have to leave?" She finally sighed sadly, breaking our momentary silence as she tugged restlessly my suit jacket sleeve.

I looked down to her, creasing my brow. "What exactly do I have to stay for?"

Maria went silent for a moment, the grip on my arm beginning to loosen as she rashly shoved it aside. She sat up, turning her back to me, sitting cross legged in a sulk. Her fingers began plucking single segments of grass out from the soil, tossing them angrily away.

"Maria?" I questioned, watching her apprehensively, not understanding why she had suddenly gone so tetchy. She glanced back to me, a look of sadness on her pouting face.

"There's… always me?" She boldly expressed, her eyes pleading with me to consider her proposal as she began to shuffle closer. "Let me in, Alucard. Let me understand you. The way your mother did with your father. Don't you think she would want you to be happy too?"

"Maria, I'm sorry... I can't." I exhaled heavily, tilting my head away from hers and averting my regretful gaze. It would never work, I couldn't let it. I couldn't tempt fate. I couldn't run the risk of passing on this tainted bloodline. It needed to end here with me.

Without warning, I suddenly felt Maria's gloved hand lightly touch my face, her torso pressing firmly against my chest. Turning back to her in horror, her parted lips progressed to my mouth and her shaking hands trailed down to my jacket, gripping tightly hold of the collar. My eyes widened. My reluctant will weakening to the soft caress of her kiss, to the heat rising from her cheeks. I couldn't do anything. My body had become ridged- stunned by her impulsive actions. I didn't know how to react, how to stop myself from wanting to return the gesture as her fingers reached up and became lost within my hair. Such warmth, such a passionate act of affection- something I'd been starved of for so many centuries. Her tongue moved so tenderly inside of my mouth, gently stroking, her muffled moans increasing- desperate for me to pull away or respond.

I had to fight it, had to stop it… but I couldn't. A part of me just wanted to let go, give in, feel what I'd been relentlessly denying myself- kindness from another.

Maria's body trembled as my hesitant hands finally settled on her back, drawing her closer, permitting my uncertain heart to indulge her unexpected emotions and contribute to her adoring kiss. I lowered her down, setting her on her back against the grass; losing myself in this expressive turmoil as I climbed anxiously above her. As our lips withdrew, I looked down to her- down to her welcoming smile. Enjoying her fingers as they again touched my face, stroking soothingly down my neck.

I suddenly experience a sensation I'd not felt before, lying dormant for such a long time.

_Such a pleasant feeling inside… butterflies._

_

* * *

_****Authors note**: *Hangs head in shame* I couldn't help myself. I think these two go so adorably together. I also found it REALLY difficult to think of a way to actually get them romantically linked without taking both Alucard and Maria too much out of character. Judging by how reserved he is, I always imagined that it'd have to be Maria who would roll up her sleeves and initially make the first move. I liked the idea of Alucard's reluctance, with him being a little… out of practice and all. With all of the emotional stress of remembering his mother's death (thanks to that saucy succubus) and finally defeating his dad, his suppressed desires for a comforting embrace finally got the better of him. I do love awkward circumstances of attraction, followed by warm scenes of squishiness. I hope I managed to successfully pull that off here.**


End file.
